MI AMOR POR TI´´´´´´
by Inuyasha070887
Summary: Esto es un Kag&Inu....haaaay inuyasha te tienes que poner abusado por que si no vas a perder a Aome. ...Kouga? ohoh, esto se va a poner denso....besos? quien con quien?.. Entra y enterate de que esta sucediendo con esta parejita. Deja tus comentarios.


**_ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA GRAN MAESTRA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, ESCRIBAN COMENTARIOS, PLEASE._**

MI AMOR POR TI

(-----) SON PENSAMIENTOS. ...BIEN DISFRUTENLA...

Era una tarde tranquila, el aire soplaba lo suficiente como para mover los cabellos de los chicos que se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto, bajo un árbol grande que se encontraba cerca un lago. Los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que con tanto esmero y esfuerzo les había preparado Aome. Pero para variar Inuyasha no se había percatado de ello, y él solo se encontraba buscando en la mochila de Aome, su preciado Ramen.

Cosa que no le agrado nadita a Aome, pues enseguida se escuchó un horroroso Abajo!!!

Seguido de tal estruendo, que provocó el atraganto de los presentes que se encontraban comiendo. Inuyasha se encontraba con la cara estampada en el pasto, y Aome se dirigía molesta a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Miroku—Inuyasha, no piensa disculparse por su comportamiento?

Sango—tiene razón el monje

Inuyasha—ya cállense!!!!!!!, no pienso ir tras ella.

Shippo—perro tonto, ve a buscarla!

Inuyasha—Enano, ven para acá, me las vas a pagar. Se escuchaba decir a Inuyasha, mientras iba tras el pobre de shippo horrorizado por lo que le iba a pasar por haber dicho tales cosas sin la presencia de Aome para protegerlo.

Inuyasha se canso de correr, la verdad no tenia ganas de pelear, demasiado cansado lo dejo el abajo de Aome, como para desgastar mas su energía en perseguir a Shippo.

Inuyasha—Ya vamonos!!!!, ya esta oscureciendo!

Miroku—Así es, es mejor que nos retiremos.

Sango—Kirara!..y se monta con el monje y shippo, y emprenden su regreso hacia la cabaña.

Inuyasha—Kagome, eres una tonta…pensaba el hanyou

Miroku—te sucede algo, inuyasha?

Inuyasha—Feh, no me pasa nada!

Sango—entonces no te quedes ahí parado!, vamonos, la señorita Aome debe estar esperándonos en la cabaña

Inuyasha—Vahh, a mi no me interesa esa niña caprichosa.

Shippo— tonto!, susurro por lo bajo el pequeño kitsune

Inuyasha—moviendo sus orejitas, ahhhhh, síguele enano, y te despilfarro!!!!!!!

Shippo sintió la mirada asesina de Inuyasha, que hasta le corrieron unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Ya que llegaron a la cabaña…

Sango— Aome!

Aome— Sango!

Monje— Creí que se había ido a su tiempo. Como es costumbre cuando se enoja con Inuyasha. Aome—No, solo regrese a la cabaña, pero ya no me hablen de se tonto!

Inuyasha—A quien le dices tonto?? Dice el hanyuo que estaba entrando a la cabaña.

Aome—…….. no le contestó, solo le mandó una mirada asesina

Inuyasha—tonta

Aome— Abajo!

Otro estruendo se hizo escuchar, para dar paso después a las maldiciones que el hanyuo le lanzaba a Aome.

Aome—Bueno chicos, ya es tarde, quisiera descansar.

Shippo—Sí, vamos a dormir!

En eso llega Kaede

Kaede—les traje unas plantas, que les puede servir en caso de que sufran alguna herida. Aome te las dejare en la cocina, luego te explico como usarlas

Aome—Si anciana Kaede, por ahora, antes de dormir, me gustaría tomar un baño en el lago, ahora vuelvo.

Sango—no es peligroso estar a estas horas afuera en la oscuridad de la noche?

Aome—No creo, además solo iré a tomar un baño

Inuyasha—Que terca eres Aome!!!! Es peligroso!!

Aome—No me hables, insensato!

Inuyasha—Feh, que te ocurre Aome?!!

Aome—Además, no solo voy a tomar un baño, necesito estar un rato a solas.

Sango—ten mucho cuidado, Aome

Shippo—no la dejaras ir solo, perro, o sí??

Inuyasha—Vahh, que haga lo que quiera!! Pero luego no este chillando si la ataca algún mounstro!

Aome—tonto…….Bueno regreso al rato.

Aome se dirigía al lago que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde se encontraban hace unos momentos comiendo.

Aome, se acerco al lago… Inuyasha no se había quedado con la consciencia tranquila así que había salido en busca de ella, con el pretexto de tomar aire fresco.

Aome—que linda noche…..si solo tuviera con quien compartirla……pero ese tonto de Inuyasha no esta aquí!

Inuyasha la estaba buscando..

Aome sintió una ráfaga de viento, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kouga, quien había sentido su olor cerca y se había dispuesto a irla a saludar, para darle las buenas noches.

Aome—Joven Kouga!..

Kouga—Mi querida Aome. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Aome—bien, dentro de lo que cabe..

Kouga—te escuche decir, que no tenias con quien deleitar esta bella noche, porque mejor no te quedas con migo y disfrutamos de esta noche tan bella como tu!

Aome-- , joven Kouga, no diga esas cosas, que me sonrojo.

Kouga—Así te ves más linda

Aome—Joven Kouga!!…..

Kouga—Aome, eres mi mujer, deja de decirme "joven Kouga", llámame Kouga

Aome—jjeje, esta bien, te llamare Kouga de ahora en adelante! (el joven kouga es muy generoso y cariñoso conmigo .. cómo desearía que así fuera Inuyasha)

Kouga—Así esta mejor. Y dime porque estas tan solita.

Aome le comenzó a contar la historia del porque se encontraba ahí y de la pelea que había tenido con Inuyasha.

Mientras Inuyasha ya se había percatado del olor de Aome, y del lobo que se encontraba con ella y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban

Kouga—Ese tonto, me las va a pagar cuando lo vea

Aome—No vale la pena, mejor dime Kouga, que hacías cerca de aquí?

Kouga—Pues mi cueva se encuentra cerca de aquí, hemos estado buscando pistas de Naraku, pero creo que esta bien oculto, pues no he percibido su olor desagradable.

Aome—Sí, nosotros tampoco tenemos pistas de él

Kouga—Aome, te gustaría venir conmigo? Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo.

Aome--….Kouga..lo siento..pero yo ya le hice la promesa a Inuyasha de que estaría con él, por lo menos hasta juntar los fragmentos.

Kouga—ya veo….no importa, pero cuando quieras, dime! Y yo te vengo a buscar, para llevarte conmigo.

Aome-- ..Claro..Kouga (que tierno!!!, Debería de enamorarme de una persona como él y no como el tonto e incomprensible de Inuyasha!!)

Kouga—Sabes Aome, ahora que nos encontramos aquí sentados a la orilla del lago….quiero decirte que me agrada mucho tu presencia..

Aome—no se que decir, ..también me gustó mucho el platicar contigo.

Kouga—que te parece si de ahora en adelante hacemos lo mismo?

Aome--.A que te refieres?

Kouga—Sí, a conversar más seguido, te hará bien!

Aome—no lo sé, a Inuyasha no creo que le parezca la idea!

Kouga—ese perro apestoso no tiene por que intervenir!, No es tu dueño!

Aome—tienes razón, no tiene por que enojarse. esta bien Kouga, me gusta la idea!

Kouga—Que bien, me haz hecho muy feliz, decía Kouga algo sonrojado.

Aome—que sucede? De pronto cambiaste de semblante

Kouga—No puede ser!!!!, se acerca el tonto cara de perro

Aome—no, mejor vete, no quiero que peleen

Inuyasha—Así que aquí te encontrabas, Aome???? que hacías con este lobo apestoso??

Kouga—será mejor que te calles perro sarnoso!!!!!!! no sabes lo que dices!!!

Aome—ya basta, Kouga vete por favor, luego nos vemos

Inuyasha—pensando, OO desde cuando le dice Kouga?

Inuyasha—Sí lárgate, cobarde

Kouga—Cállate, estorboso!

Kouga se acerca a Aome y le dice—nos vemos luego, y le guiña el ojo!

Inuyasha—aléjate de ella

Muy tarde pues Kouga ya se había ido!

Aome—Que diablos te sucede Inuyasha

Inuyasha—como que me sucede? todavía vengo a salvarte del peligro!

Aome—Ay Inuyasha, no tienes remedio, vámonos!!

Inuyasha—dime!, de que hablabas con ese lobo?

Aome—cosas que no te incumben, son solo cosas entre él y yo

Inuyasha---se paró en seco…y pensaba.."cosas entre el y yo!!", no puede ser ya tenia platicas intimas, y Aome se le estaba llendo de las manos.

Aome—Que sucede? No te quedes ahí paradote!

Inuyasha—saliendose de sus pensamientos…Feh, ya voy!!!!

Inuyasha—Súbete a mi espalda, llegaremos más pronto

Aome—Esta bien

Mientras caminaban, Aome en la espalda de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha—Aome…

Aome—dime Inuyasha..le decia en tono tierno

Inuyasha—ya dime, que pasó entre ese lobo y tu???

Aome—Por eso estabas tan callado???? que es lo que te estabas imaginando?????? gritaba Aome a los pobres iodos de Inuyasha

Inuyasha—gritando también, yayayay!!!!!!!!! cállate!!!!!! no me imaginé nada!!!!

Aome—Ajá. Y ahora piensas que te crea? Aome no había bajado su tono de voz

Inuyasha—Aome….(ya más sereno) ya dime que paso entre ustedes dos, de que hablaban?

Aome—Bueno…..si lo pides de esa manera, te diré!………pues……….

Inuyasha—me vas a decir o no?

Aome—cállate, o no te cuento nada!

Inuyasha—esta bien…

Aome—bueno, solo platicábamos…

Inuyasha—eso ya lo sé!!!!! ¬¬ , pero de que platicaban?

Aome—bueno, de cosas……bueno….Solo me pregunto que qué hacía ahí sola!

Inuyasha—ese lobo sarnoso, solo se mete en lo que no le importa!!!!!!

Aome---nononn, tu eres el que te metes en cosas que no te importan!!!!

Inuyasha—que no me importan????????????? eso no es cierto!!!!!!!!!!

Aome—Inu…Yasha……….Entonces sí te importo?!?!?!?!? (decía Aome sorprendida, y a la vez alegre)

Inuyasha—Pues claro, si no. No te protegería!!!!!!!!!!! Tonta!!!!

Aome—ashhhh Inuyasha, no podrías ser más cortés como Kouga!!!!!

Inuyasha—(más cortés, como Kouga, pero de que demonios habla????, estará enamorada de Kouga????) inuyasha seguia en Shock antes las palabras de Aome, y no dejaba de pensar mientras corría a la aldea con Aome en la espalda

"Más cortés, como Kouga"….."más cortés, como Kouga"….esas palabras no se salían de la cabeza del hanyuo..

Aome—Inuyasha……

Inuyasha no contestaba

Aome—Inuyasha?…..

Inuyasha seguía metido en sus pensamientos

Aome—INUYASHA!!!!!Contestame!!!!!

Inuyasha—que sucede, Aome!!!!!!!!!!!por que gritas

Aome—te encuentras bien????

Inuyasha—feh, claro!!!!!, Por qué lo preguntas???

Aome—Pues por que no me contestabas…y ..pues creo que ya nos pasamos de la aldea.

Inuyasha---agggg, no me di cuenta!, ya ni me acordaba que estabas con migo!

Aome—Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que grosero eres!!!!de seguro ibas con kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, bajame!!!!!

Inuyasha---yayaya, como quieras!!!, y para que sepas, no iba con kikyo, solo estaba pensando y me pase del camino!!!!!!!tonta!!!!

Aome—ja, pues deberías ser más cuidado cuando te pones a pensar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!tonto!!!!

Inuyasha—Ya callate!!!!!!!!y bájate ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una vez que Aome se bajo de Inuyasha…………………AAAAAAbaaaaajoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Inuyasha se estampo contra el pasto, una vez pasado el conjuro, se levanto y encaro a Aome

Inuyasha—porqué lo hiciste??????????le dijo gritando!

Aome—cómo que porqué lo hice?????????todavia te atreves a preguntar????????

Aome—donde estamos??????dijo un poco más calmada

Inuyasha—Sólo nos encontramos a unos cuantos metros de la aldea

Aome—que bien, pues regresemos!

Inuyasha---feh!!!como quieras!!..sube!

Aome—no, prefiero caminar!!

Inuyasha---vahh!! Niña insolente!!!

Aome—como me llamaste???????

Inuyasha—jajaja, niña insolente, atrápame si puedes!!!jajaj. y salió corriendo a la aldea, mientras Aome lo perseguía

Inuyasha—pero que lenta eres!!!!

Aome—Ven para acá, ya veras cuando te atrape!!, (ja, pero que cosas digo, si yo lo puedo detener sin tener que correr) Abajo!!!!

Inuyasha estampado en el pasto

Aome—jajaj, ahora quien es el lento

Inuyasha—espera!!!!, no me dejes aquí!!!!!

Aome—Jajajaj!, Atrápame si puedes!!!

Inuyasha—ya veras!!!

Aome—Inuyasha ya no me sigue, a donde se habrá ido???????

De pronto salta Inuyasha desde un árbol y se para frente Aome

Aome—AAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh, tonto!!!!!!!!!! Me asustaste!!!!!

Inuyasha—jajjajajjajaaj, tonta!, si solo soy yo!

Aome—tonto!!!!tonto!!!tontooooooooooooooo!!!

Inuyasha—ya callate!!! es tarde, vamanos!

Aome—……indignada comenzo el camino a la aldea, mientras la escoltaba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha—ya no estas enojada??

Aome—a que te refieres? Por lo del susto??

Inuyasha—no a eso no!, por lo que paso con lo del lobo

Aome—si lo dices por tu comportamiento, ya no!!!, pero sí me hiciste enojar!, te la paso por ahora, pero es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque lo voy a seguir frecuentando!

Inuyasha—que qué??????????????acaso estas loca Aome????????

Aome—porqué habría de estarlo?????????????? Si me siento muy comoda platicando con Kouga!

Inuyasha—estaba en shock …."cómoda con kouga???", pensaba el hanyou mientras tenia su mirada sorprendida fija en Aome

Aome—que sucede inuyasha??????????? Acaso estas celoso????

Inuyasha—ya reaccionando………….feh!!!!!!!celoso, yo????????Acaso estas loca niña insolente! Aparte porqué abria de estarlo?

Aome—ashhhh, olvídalo, vámonos!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha--- fehh!!!!!!

Después de unos minutos….

Aome—por fin llegamos

Inuyasha—ya todos están dormidos

Aome—entonces debemos hacer lo mismo….buenas noches Inuyasha…(mientras preparaba su saco de dormir)

Inuyasha—Aome……

Aome---qué sucede Inuyasha???

Inuyasha—no estarás enamorada de ese lobo verdad?? (pregunto con la cara algo sonrojada)

Aome—(Inuyasha…..si estas celoso, pensó)…..ayy Inuyasha, claro que no

Inuyasha—pues parece que si!

Aome—baja la voz, o te escucharan!

Inuyasha—entonces ven!

Aome—espérame Inuyasha, a dónde vamos!

Inuyasha—ya llegamos

Aome—ahora que quieres Inuyasha?

Inuyasha—como te decía…..parece que si estas enamorada de ese lobo asqueroso!!!!!!!

Aome—Inuyasha!, para empezar no es un lobo asqueroso!…..Solo es…..Es….Un lobo

Inuyasha—fehh!!

Aome—no digo que no sea atractivo, pero eso no lo es lo importante

Inuyasha—importante?

Aome—sí, no importa si es o no atractivo, lo que me agrada de Kouga es que es muy amable, cariñoso y respetuoso con migo

Inuyasha—Ahora me dices que es agradable!!!!!si te gusta!!!!

Aome—no me gusta, solo lo estimo mucho!!!!!!!!y si fuera así, que te importa??????????

Inuyasha—yo dije que te protegería!!!!

Aome—ahhh, ya veo, tienes miedo que me vaya con él y ya no siga con la búsqueda de los fragmento……eres un…

Inuyasha la interrumpió…..no es eso.

Aome—entonces que es!!

Inuyasha la abraza y la aprisiona hacia él

Aome—Inu…ya..sha

Inuyasha—tonta….yo te necesito a mi lado…….porque no lo puedes entender..(le dijo al oido, casi en un susurro)

Aome—Inuyasha……………no se que decir..(inuyasha, me abaraza, dios!, que hago??)

Aome—no te preocupes inuyasha, no me ire!

Inuyasha la suelta

Inuyasha—gracias…..dice lo más bajo que puede

Aome—denada…dice igual de bajo que inuyasha………….vamanos, es tarde

Inuyasha---si

Al día siguiente, continuaron la búsqueda de los fragmentos, Aome sabía que Kouga aparecería de nuevo, y estaba preocupada por como reaccionaría Inuyasha, después de lo que paso anoche.

Miroku—más adelante hay una aldea

Sango—(de seguro va a hacer su actuación barata)

Shippo—Miroku a donde vas??

Miroku—ahora vuelvo,…..y salió corriendo hacia la aldea

Inuyasha—calla shippo, ya lo conoces, dirá que hay una nube de la desgracia sobre alguna casa y no sé que tantas cosas!

Aome—Hay, ese Miroku, no tiene remedio

Ya llegando Miroku, se dirigió corriendo a una de las casas más lujosas que había en la aldea..

Miroku—cuidado!!!!!!!!!una nubecilla de la desgracia!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aldeano anciano—nube de la deagracia? Ahhhh, ayuda monje!!!

Miroku—no se preocupe, exorcisaré la casa.

Miroku mientras hacía unos resos en vano en la puerta de casa, los chicos se acercaban a él, mientras este colocaba unos pergaminos en la pared de la casa.

Anciano—gracias, monje,……no sabe el susto que me dio cuando dijo que veía una nubecilla de la desgracia sobre mi casa…..usted sabe en que época nos encontramos.

Miroku—no se preocupe, este es el trabajo de todo monje.

Anciano—les ofrezco mi humilde casa para que pasen la noche..

Miroku—gracias, se lo agradecemos mucho

Ya dentro de la casa,

Inuyasha—que tramposo eres, miroku!

Miroku—soy un monje!

Sango—(excelencia¬¬)

Shippo—lo bueno es que dormiremos en una camita, no hay nada mejor que dormir en una cama esponjosita!!!decia alegre shippo

Aome—siiiiii!!!!

Aome y Shippo—jjajajja

Sango—ese aldeano fue muy generoso al dejarnos toda esta comida

Inuyasha—sí, que delicia…….enano no te vas a comer eso, dame acá!!! Y le quita al pobre su salchicha

Shippo—Aome!!!!, bua, bua,. Inuyasha ,me quito mi comida!

Aome—Inuyasha!

Inuyasha—callate Shippo, yo necesito alimentarme más, yo soy el que lucho con los monstruos, enano!!

Shippo—pero yo estoy en pleno crecimiento!

Inuyasha le da su coscorrón

Aome—Inuyasha!!, Abajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paf!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha—ahhh, porque hiciste eso!!

Aome—(siento la presencia de dos fragmentos, no se encuentran muy lejos, espero que Inuyasha no perciba el olor, no puedo equivocarme, es Kouga!)pensaba Aome

Inuyasha—te sucede algo Aome??

Aome—nonono, no es nada, es solo que necesito tomar aire

Sango—no crees que es peligroso, aome??

Miroku—pues no percibo ninguna mala energía cerca

Inuyasha—feh!!dejenla, que haga lo que quiera!

Aome—de todo modos lo iba a hacer!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha—feh!

Aome—Shippo, porque no vienes conmigo?

Shippo—yo??????……como digas Aome

Ya que se encontraban afuera de la casa

Shippo—porque me pediste que saliera Aome?

Aome—por nada en especial, solo quiero que me acompañes a tomar aire fresco

Shippo—entonces vamos!

Aome sabía que no podía decirle la verdad a Shippo cerca de la casa, porque inuyasha la escucharía.

Aome—(ay, que haré, le prometí que charlaríamos más seguido, pero no pensé que tan seguido)

Así que ya que se alejaron…

Shippo—que no es ese el olor de Kouga?

Aome—pues eso si que no lo sabría, pues no tengo el olfato de inuyasha, jajaja

Shippo—jajj, es cierto

Aome—pero, parece ser que si es él, ya que percibo dos fragmentos de shikon

Shippo—y para que venimos para acá? Ahhh, ya veo, te encontrarás con Kouga, verdad?

Aome—shippo, quiero que me prometas algo, no le dirás a Inuyasha verdad???

Shippo—te lo prometo Aome, (es hora de que ese tonto pruebe de su propia medicina)

Aome—que alivio, gracias Shippo.

Mientras seguían caminando

Shippo—ya casi llegamos

Aome—los fragmentos se acercan……………kouga!! 

Kouga tenía las manos de Aome entre las suyas

Aome—jejeje

Kouga—sentí tu olor cerca, sabría que vendrías, veo que trajiste al zorrito. 

Aome—así es, espero que no te moleste su presencia, pero es que era para despirtar a los chicos.

Kouga—no te preocupes, no hay problema con él……vamos te tengo una sorpresa!

Aome—sí? Me encantan las sorpresas!

Shippo—Aome….esta bien que me quede con ustedes?,

Aome—a qué te refieres Shippo?

Shippo—a que el monje me ha dicho algunas veces que no es correcto quedarse cuando vea a alguna parejita juntos, aunque no entiendo porque?

Aome—(¬¬ ese monje pervertido)

Aome—no shippo, no le hagas caso al monje, claro que te puedes quedar.

Mientras seguían a Kouga, quien los guiaba al lugar.

Kouga—es aquí tras estos arbustos, cierra los ojos

Aome—esta bien uu

Kouga—ya los puedes abrir, que te parece?

Aome abre los ojos

Aome—OO, es hermoso, pero que vista tan hermosa!………gracias Kouga, es precioso

Kouga—lo encontré anoche, después de que platicamos y me pareció que debía enseñártelo.

Shippo—definitivamente el lobo Kouga esta sumamente enamorado de ti

Aome—OO shippo!, estaba algo roja

Kouga—pues claro, si es mi mujer.

Shippo—Aome, estaré aquí tras estos matorrales, mientras platican, y así vigilare que nadie se acerque (no dejare que el tonto de Inuyasha arruine este bello momento)

Aome solo asintió con la cabeza….,ten ciudado Shippo

Kouga—vamos, sentémonos allí.

Aome—sí, realmente es bello

Ya sentados

Kouga—y dime? Como te ha ido con ese perro tonto?, no te habrá molestado otra vez, verdad?

Aome—pues ahora que lo mencionas, anoche tuvimos una plática.

Kouga—así? Y de que platicaron?

Aome—pues me hizo preguntas sobre ti

Kouga---sobre mi??….que clase de preguntas??

Ambos veían la luna

Aome—pues……..me preguntó si estaba enamorada de ti, y pues…….yo

Kouga—……..le dijiste que no

Aome—Kouga….yo…….te aprecio muchísimo, pero………solo me gustas… como amigo

Kouga--………volteo a ver a Aome directamente a los ojos, ella se sorprendió y deseó más que nada que ese fuera Inuyasha, pero no era así, era Kouga…Aome también lo miraba fijamente

Kouga--……..no te preocupes, ya lo sabía, puedo ver que a quien quieres es a ese tonto perro, y no lo soporto!

Aome—……..así…es…..Kouga…yo

Kouga—la toma de sus manos…ya no te volvere a insistir más, seremos solo amigos, pero solo quisiera…….

Aome—Kouga, que hace? OO

Kouga se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

Shippo—(se acerca Inuyasha!!, que hago, dejo que vea esta hermosa escena, o lo detengo, hhahhah, que hago, de seguro me golpeará si no lo dejo pasar, así que mejor dejo que sufra al ver esta escena, jajja, esta es la venganza de Shippo, jujuju)

Inuyasha—Shippo, no me digas que ese lobo esta con Aome…..lo huelo cerca de ella

Shippo—así es, él esta con ella, y es mejor que no los molestes, ya que estan muy ocupados….

Shippo—Inuyasha? Ahora dónde se metió este?

Inuyasha no había terminado de escuchar al zorrito, y ya había pasado los matorrales

Inuyasha estaba en shock, se disparó a separar a la pareja

Kouga le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Aome, pues no quería destrozar su ilusión de que su primer beso fuera con Inuyasha, aunque le dolía mucho aceptarlo. Inuyasha había presenciado esa escena, Kouga dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero eso fue suficiente para que se abalanzará a separarlos, por su parte Aome estaba sorprendida, per aliviada de que hubiese solo sido en la mejilla.

Inuyasha—aléjate de ella!!!!!!! Ahora si te mato!!!!!!

Aome—Inuyasha, no, porfavor!

Kouga—ja, si eso es lo que quieres te mataré!

Aome—Kouga, no!!!!!!!Porfavor!!!

Kouga—Aome, pero…..

Inuyasha—que te pasa lobo??acaso tienes miedo??????ja, resultaste ser un cobarde!

Kouga—solo por que tu me lo pides Aome.

Aome—gracias

Kouga—nos vemos, Aome.

Aome—nos vemos, Kouga!, gracias por todo

Kouga desapareció en un remolino

Shippo solo reía ante su venganza

Inuyasha—de que te ríes enano!!!!

Shippo—Ahora sabes lo que siente Aome cuando te ve con Kikyo.

Inuyasha—cállate!!!! Y le pega un coscorrón.

Shippo—bua, bua, Aome, Inuyasha me pegó

Aome abrazando a Shippo quien se había abalanzado a sus brazos,

Aome—abajo!!!!!!!!

Paff!!!!

Inuyasha—ahhhh, me las pagarás

Aome—te lo mereces!

Inuyasha—ya recuperado de la caida..---Aome, que fue todo eso???!!!, porque lo dejaste escapar, el muy tonto se propasó contigo!!!!!!

Aome—el no se propaso con migo…….yo lo permití

Inuyasha—OO, de que estas hablando???acaso tu y el…..?

Aome—Inuyasha!!!, no saques conclusiones, fue solo un beso de amigos!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo—si tonto, Aome y Kouga, quedaron en ser solo amigos. Deberías aprender a Kouga, él comprende mejor a las mujeres y sobretodo las trata mejor que tu!!!!!

Inuyasha—Ahora sí enano, ven para acá!!!!!!

Aome—Abajo!!!

Pafffff!!!

Inuyasha—ahhhhhhhh!!!!, ya párale Aome, ya fueron muchos abajos últimamente, no crees????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha—Ahora veras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aome solo estaba lista para gritarle e insultarlo por elevar ese tono de voz, cuando Inuyasha se acercó…

Aome—que….que…sucede?….que ..vas a hacerme??

Inuyasha se acercó a Aome y le quito a Shippo de los brazos y lo aventó al suelo, lejos de los dos.

Aome—por que hiciste eso inuyasha???!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un tremendo plantón de beso en la boca que le dio Inuyasha a Aome.

Aome solo estaba en shock, no podía ni corresponder el beso, estaba paralizada, es más ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos. Inuyasha se percató de eso y se separó bruscamente de ella.

Inuyasha estaba totalmente rojo, Aome no se quedaba atrás.

Inuyasha--………….Aome….yo…..(ahhhhh, ahora que hago, ahora si me espera un fuerte abajo!!!!)

Aome seguía en shock……………..Inuyasha evitaba su mirada, cuando porfin logro darle la cara la vio perdida en la luna, no se había movido de su lugar.

Inuyasha—A…o….me?????? lo siento…no fue mi intención…………

Aome entró en razón y no hallaba que decir ante la situación..

Aome—que…que…fue…eso..???

Inuyasha---lo hice por haberme estampado en el suelo!!!!!!! No por otra cosa!!!!

Aome—(lo hizo solo por eso?????, si se esta burlando de mis sentimientos, me las va a pagar!!!)

Aome—ahhhhh…con que esas te atreves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, besarme solo para callarme, y no decirte abajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????

Pafffffffff!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha—lo volviste a hacer!!!!

Aome—pues que esperabas????????????????? Que te besará???????????????

Inuyasha—OO, (todo rojo)……….feh!!!, para nada!!!!!!, además no lo hice porque queria!!!!!!!!!

Aome—ja!!!!!, como que no querias!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!, ahhhh, sí, pues dejame decirte que besas horrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha---claro que no!!! Tu fuiste la que ni siquiera pudiste corresponder el beso!!!!porque no sabes besar!!!!!!!!!!

Aome—esta si no te la paso!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha—por favor, no digas esa palabra, ya no más

Aome se prepara para decir la palabra, pero inuyasha le tapa la boca con su mano.

Aome—mmmmmm, dejame…..mmmmm

Inuyasha—jajja, ahora no podrás hablar!! Jujujuju, gané

Aome—(si piensa que así se queda, esto apenas a comenzado!!!, jugaré con la misma moneda)

Aome se acercó a inuyasha, paso sus brazos por el cuello de inuyasha, inuyasha estaba impactado, que hasta le quito la mano de la boca a Aome.

Ya cuando se encontraba libre, Aome, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de este…..cuando Aome vio que inuyasha estaba lo suficientemente perdido y rojo, se dispuso a realizar su plan.

Aome le dio el beso a inuyasha, inuyasha estaba como una tabla, todo tieso, aprovecho esto Aome, para separarse de él y lo empujó del pecho, este calló y entro en razón.

Inuyasha—Aome..pero..que?

Aome—Ahora si inuyasha, esta es mi venganza por besarme solo para callarme!!

Inuyasha—aome..no!

Aome—abajo….paf!…, abajo..paf!!!…., abajo….paf!!!…., abajo…paff!!!…., abajo……paff!!!……, abajo!!!!!!!, pafffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aome—ja, ahora si, ya estoy más tranquila…me voy!!!!

Inuyasha todavia seguia estampado en el suelo quejandose y maldiciendo

Inuyasha—ah, ah,..maldición Aome, ya verás!!

Aome—shippo!!, vamonos!!!

En eso Shippo sale de los matorrales

Shippo—si Aome, ya vamonos, dejemos a este tonto acá

Aome—si

Inuyasha—alto!!no me dejen aquí!!……..ahh..mi espalda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando Aome y Shippo volvieron a la casa todos se encontraban dormidos. Así que ellos también se dispusieron a hacerlo.

Aome, no podía conciliar el sueño, no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos, ella besó a inuyasha!!!, aunque el tambien la había besado!!!!!!!!.

Aome—ash, ese tonto, como se atreve a besarme solo para callarme, menos mal me venge del tonto de inuyasha!

Inuyasha en ese momento llega….Inuyasha—a quien le dices tonto?!!

Aome—ya inuyasha, tengo sueño

Inuyasha—fehh!!

Inuyasha se subió a un árbol y no dejaba de mirar a Aome, no podía quitarse la sensación de haber tenido tan cerca de Aome dos veces.

Aome—que tanto me ves!!!

Inuyasha—ah, este, nada…ya duérmete!

Aome—eso es lo que intento, pero no dejas de verme!

Inuyasha—que pasa..te pongo nerviosa???!!!jjajajjaja

Aome—toda roja………tonto!!

Aome se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, pero era imposible. Tenía que probar esos labios de nuevo.

Inuyasha—(quizá pueda besarla de nuevo, excusándome que quise callarla, ja!!! Que inteligente soy!!…pero que digo…yo quiero a kikyo, no a Aome!)

Inuyasha—que hago??

Aome—hacer que Inuyasha??

Inuyasha—Oo, nada!……..aome, tienes sueño???

Aome—la verdad..no..y tu??

Inuyasha—tampoco…………….quieres caminar un rato?

Aome—ya es tarde, mejor intentemos dormir.

Inuyasha—si, tienes razón……ire yo solo

Aome—no….espera……..te acompaño……(este Inuyasha lo que me hace hacer¬¬)

Inuyasha—entonces vamos!

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, caminaron y caminaron y nadie decía nada.

Aome—a donde vamos, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha—ya llegamos

Aome—es un río hermoso……ven..sentemonos aquí

Inuyasha solo la imitó sentandose a orilla del rio, se coloco justo al lado de ella.

Aome—inuyasha…dime…en que piensas?

Inuyasha---en nada en especial!

Aome--……

Inuyasha—Aome……estas segura que no sientes nada por ese lobo?

Aome—ya te dije que no inuyasha. Yo solo te quiero a ti!..ya te lo habia dicho una ocasión

Inuyasha—OO, todo rojo….no se que decir….Aome…yo

Aome—si inuyasha..

Inuyasha—yo…quisiera darte….otro..

Aome se percató de las intenciones de inuyasha y ambos se estaban acercandose peligrosamente.

Se encontraban a pocos milimetros….Inuyasha—otro..beso…

Aome---yo..también..

Ambos se juntaron en un tierno beso, uno en el que por fín ambos lo correspondian.

Ya que se les acababa el aire, se separaron, ambos estaban hechos tomatitos, no sabían ni que decir.

Aome—Inuyasha?, por que el beso?

Inuyasha—por que …desde que te bese la primera vez…sentí algo muy especial….y cuando tu me besaste…tambien lo sentí…..solo..queria sentirlo de nuevo…

Aome—ahhhh, pero la primera vez, lo hiciste para callarme¬¬

Inuyasha—no es así, eso..solo fue un pretexto, ya que me deje llevar por mis tontos impulsos.

Aome—no son tontos tus impulsos

Inuyasha—entonces..que..dices..beso bien o no??

Aome—inuyasha??!!..estaba roja…..pues….no..fue lo suficiente como para calificarte……tendría que probar de nuevo….jaja

Inuyasha—todo rojo……entonces……

Inuyasha se va acercando nuevamente a los labios de Aome y se unen en un apasionado beso.

Aome—mmm…..pues……mmmm…no besas..mmm…nada mal……decia entre besos

Inuyasha—mm….tu ….tampoco…te quedas….atrás.

Aome se separa de inuyasha, inuyasha se decepciona pues queria probar más de los labios de Aome.

Inuyasha—que sucede??

Aome—inuyasha, estas viendo a kikyo en mi verdad?

Inuyasha—no, claro que no. Tu eres Aome, mi Aome!!. No tengas dudas, yo solo te veo a ti.

Aome—inu..yasha…..eso quiere decir que me amas?

Inuyasha—claro, mi querida Aome. Acaso dudas?.entonces yo te quitare la duda

Inuyasha le planta otro apasionado beso a Aome. Ambos frente a la luz de la luna, demostrándose su gran amor en ese apasionado beso.

Aome--, ya no hay dudas, mi querido inuyasha.

Inuyasha la abraza, Aome recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha, y ambos se quedan así observando la luna…..hasta que Aome se queda dormida e inuyasha decide regresar con ella en brazos hacia la aldea…Aome entre sueños menciona el nombre de su amado Inuyasha, a lo que el chico sonríe y le da un ligero beso, para no despertarla.

La sube a el árbol, en el que anteriormente se encontraba deleitándola mientras ella intentaba dormir.

Inuyasha la acomoda sobre sus piernas y se queda deleitando, hasta que el sueño lo vence. Y juntos plácidamente duermen para rebovinar en sus sueños todo lo ocurrido entre ellos esa noche, la cual es de suponer será inolvidable para ambos. Pues fue cuando Inuyasha por fin reconoce su amor por Aome.

Después de esa noche, les esperó las miradas de todos atónitos ante la escena del árbol, a lo que Inuyasha y Aome algo rojos y nerviosos tuvieron que explicar.

Miroku—Inuyasha, que le hiciste a la señorita Aome anoche???? Cuéntame!!!!!!!

Sango—paffff!!!, le da su buen golpe con el hiraicotsu.

Inuyasha—monje pervertido, de que estas hablando?????

Aome—Inuyasha..es mejor que les contemos…

Shippo—contarnos que??

Miroku—esto es platica de adultos, nos escuches shippo!, y le tapa las orejitas al pobre kitsune.

Shippo—pero si yo ya soy grande, dejame escuchar miroku!

Sango—excelencia, deje al pobre de Shippo.

Inuyasha—feh!!!no es nada importante

Aome—como que no es nada importante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!le grito tan fuerte que casi le rompe los timpanos

Inuyasha—perdón, mi amor, no quise hacerte enojar

Miroku, Sango, Shippo—mi amor?????

La parejita se echo a carcajadas, y bajaron del árbol, para poder explicar mejor las cosas.

Todos estaban felices, por que al fin Inuyasha había declarado sus sentimientos a Aome, aunque a este le costaba casi un ojo demostrarlo frente a los chicos, pero cada vez se le hacía menos dificil, ya que Aome lo ayudaba con la paciencia y el amor que le tenía a su hanyuo. Claro está que le daba alguna ayudadita para que cediera más rápido.

Así los chicos siguieron su recorrido muy felices de la vida.

Aunque miroku no dejaba de preguntarle a inuyasha cómo le había hecho para conquistar a Aome, ya que quería consejos para aplicarlos con la pobre de Sango.

FIN

-------------------------------------

GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO¿QUE TE PARECIO LA HISTORIA?

NO OLVIDES ESCRIBIR COMENTARIOS, ME INTERESA MUCHO TU OPINION, NO IMPORTA QUE SEAN CRITICAS. RECIBO DE TODO


End file.
